1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns optical switches, and in particular optical switches for receiving two or more light inputs and being capable of switching them between two or more outputs.
The switches with which the present invention is concerned incorporate switching units of the kind having an interface which is arranged either to allow the passage of a light-ray or to cause its reflection. Such switching units will be more fully described hereinafter and usually include a liquid crystal material.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to fabricate a structure incorporating a plurality of such switch units so that input signals can be switched over a range of outputs.